


Tales From the Imperial City

by jupiterbecoming



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale Fusion, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stalking, The Waterfront, kind of, maybe smut, probably smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterbecoming/pseuds/jupiterbecoming
Summary: "Fire was everywhere. She could feel the heat on her skin as she slowly walked through the small village, and over the sound of crackling embers she could hear the screams of those she knew. It terrified her."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tales From the Imperial City

Fire was everywhere. She could feel the heat on her skin as she slowly walked through the small village, and over the sound of crackling embers she could hear the screams of those she knew. It terrified her. She looked around at her burning village, and she felt bile creep into her throat. She dropped her basket and threw up. When she finished, she wiped her mouth with her hand, and picked up her basket. The screams were louder now. She continued walking, and as she did so, she had begun to hear snarling.  
As she walked closer to her home, the snarling got louder, then, she stopped. Crouched over her sister was a large, man like wolf with white fur stained with blood. It tore at her sisters flesh, and she took a step back. The creature looked at her and she screamed.

* * *

It took Kore a week to make it to Whiterun. During that week, she hardly ate or slept. The memories of her villages destruction were burned into her mind, and everytime she closed closed her eyes she saw the varulv standing over the body of her sister, devouring her flesh. Despite that, she still survived. When she arrived at Whiterun, she collapsed in front of the gates, only to wake up in the Temple of Kyne. After she was deemed well, she was taken to the Jarl, a woman named Freja. The Jarl didn't believe that Kore when she said there was a varulv, nor did her Steward or Housecarl. One person, however, did.

His name was Valtyr, and he was the Harbinger of the Companions. He took her in, and he taught her how to fight. And while she still had nightmares about what happened to her village, she had found a new family with the Companions, and she was happy, at least, for a while.

One night, when both Masser and Secunda were full, she had decided to follow the Circle. She watched as they disappeared into a secret place under the Skyforge. And after a minute she followed them. What she saw ruined her. Her new family, the people she cared about, they were varulvs. And Valtyr was the worst of them all. She recognized his white fur even if it wasn't stained by blood. It looked at her, and she ran. She ran down the streets of Whiterun, ignoring the howls of the people she had trusted. She ran out of Whiterun, and she ran for hours. She only stopped when she encountered a Khajiit trading caravan.

This caravan became a new family for her, and after a couple of months they called her, Ma'kore. While she was honoured by this, she also felt. . .conflicted. She liked name her parents gave her, and she felt as though she wasn't honouring her parents memories by allowing the Khajiit to call her that. But, she allowed it anyway, because she didn't want to be left alone.

A year after she was taken in by the Khajiit, she saw Valtyr again. At first, she thought it was a trick of the light, yet she continued to see him, everywhere she went. It scared her, but she didn't tell her new family, she didn't want them to worry. Then, Valtyr had started appearing as a varulv, and she knew she had to leave. One night, under the cover of darkness, she left. All she took was her red cloak and her basket of food and she made miraculously survived her trek across the Jerall Mountains. She only stayed at Bruma for a bit, before she left for the Imperial City. The day she arrived at the city was also her birthday. She was sixteen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks, I hope you enjoyed the prologue! This is my first fanfic, so please give me any and all constructive criticism. Also, the format for the rest of the story won't be like this, so if you didn't like it then don't worry! Sorry for any grammatical errors too.
> 
> Varulv = Werewolf


End file.
